


狼狈为奸 第一百五十一章

by yudeshuicha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudeshuicha/pseuds/yudeshuicha





	狼狈为奸 第一百五十一章

第一百五十一章

“我觉得我完全没必要喝魔药了。”翘着腿坐在桌子上的芙洛特看着斯内普仍不断的往坩埚里加着难闻的魔药材料，她的表情可高兴不起来。

“如果单论上蹦下跳来回造反的话，你确实没必要再喝药了。”斯内普不满的撇了一眼坐在桌子上碍他事的芙洛特，“但是为了以后你能别再冲着我嚷嚷这疼那疼的，现在的魔药就很有必要喝。”

……她都已经为了调养喝了小半个月了，今天吃晚饭时这味蕾都快彻底丧失功能了。

看着眼前仍不断冒着泡的坩埚，芙洛特就发愁：“说真的，这房间不是给传说中的某位校长情妇建的吗？为什么还配带魔药台啊？”

“这原来放的是个梳妆台，因为校长办公室原先没有魔药实验室的，所以这间屋子就被我征用了。”

“……”她原先可以拥有一个大梳妆台摆满她的瓶瓶罐罐的，而现在……摆放了一堆广口瓶装着恶心的魔药材料。

算了，鉴于她这个已经从世界上被划去姓名的人来说，有个独立的屋子能住就不错了。

芙洛特从桌上那堆瓶瓶罐罐里挑出来了一个她最熟悉的魔药药材——非洲蛇皮。熟悉的原因不是因为她多知道这药物的疗效，而是因为这破玩意曾经差点害她炸过一个坩埚，当着斯内普面的那种。

那件事到现在她也不可能忘记，五年级临近O.W.L.S的魔药补习，那场噩梦般的补习，啧。

芙洛特把玩着手里的广口瓶，嘴里叨叨着：“我是不是接下来永远也出不了你的办公室了？”

“我是把一具假尸体冒充成为你交给了黑魔王，但并不代表你不能换一个身份在这个世上继续存在着。”

“甭管换不换身份，我顶着这张脸出去，麦格教授就得率先把我灭掉，当时我真的以为自己……”

斯内普不愿意让芙洛特再提那天的事情，于是没等芙洛特说完，他直接打断道：“邓布利多说他会跟麦格解释这件事情的。”

“他一幅画像，怎么一天天的比真人在世还万能。”

“他在世的时候一天天的就跟闹钟一样烦人，所以在我看来画像跟真人毫无区别，当然，除了画像不能吃到他那些甜腻腻的零食外。”

斯内普这句冷嘲热讽刚落音，他就开始在桌面上找那瓶装满非洲蛇皮的材料瓶。这扫视了半天也没见着，刚准备开口问芙洛特，一扭头便看见那找半天的材料瓶正在芙洛特的手里摇晃来摇晃去呢。

他眉心一跳，伸手便把芙洛特手中的材料瓶抢了过来。

看着自己手里空唠唠的，芙洛特不禁扁了扁嘴，不过很快便又特别自然的随手抄起另一个魔药瓶继续在手里玩，玩的还极其挑衅。

斯内普咬着后槽牙，刚想开口发表些自己的不满，但等他正视眼前的芙洛特时，竟然微微愣住了。

对方穿着红色的长袍睡衣正坐在桌子上，平时高高盘起的头发此时却披散下来，映着屋中的烛光，全然没了往日那般精明傲气，反而是带着些得寸进尺耍无赖时才有的娇俏，竟然还挺……

斯内普立刻将脑海里的后半句话咽了回去，生生的收回目光，扭过头盯着坩埚恢复平常那副漠然的表情。

他璇开手中的材料瓶，从中熟练的拿出一片非洲蛇皮，为了能尽快恢复以往的样子，不想让芙洛特看出端倪，斯内普特意用冷冷的语调说道：“桌子不是椅子，魔药材料也不是玩具，能分清这些事实实在是太难了，三岁小孩都做不到，你同样也做不到。”

这话说的，芙洛特就不乐意听了。她坐这儿都快半个小时了，手里闲的没事干喜欢玩点儿魔药材料这是十几年前就有的小毛病，往日也没见有那么多意见，怎么现在倒开始黑了脸了。

“啧，小气鬼。”芙洛特嘟囔道，“我是分不清这些，但某些人不也分不清魔药实验室和别人屋子的区别嘛！大晚上的在我屋子里熬药，我坐我屋子里的桌子怎么了？”

“你屋子？现在倒开始有归属感了，也不知道谁刚刚不愿意在这儿待的。”芙洛特这边不乐意，斯内普也喜欢接个话茬，很多时候拌嘴都是这样开始的。

然而今天的这份拌嘴，却让刚刚就分心的斯内普，彻底聚不起注意力了，于是那一整片非洲蛇皮……

“我哪说过不愿意了，你少在这儿断章取义，我那是……诶，西弗勒斯，非洲蛇皮不应该切碎了再扔进去吗？”

……切碎了再扔进去……斯内普低头看了一眼坩埚，果然那片完整的非洲蛇皮正冒着火星子慢慢的淹没在了绿色的魔药当中……

等斯内普彻底反应过来后，他的第一个动作便是把坐在桌子上的芙洛特拽了下来然后护在怀里。

说时迟那时快，哪怕晚一秒钟，他俩人恐怕都得跟飞溅的坩埚碎片来一场面对面。随着“嘭”的一声，魔药大师炸坩埚首秀便在芙洛特眼前完美的呈现。

贴在斯内普胸膛的芙洛特甚至能清晰的听见斯内普咬后槽牙的声音。她知道这对于一位魔药大师来说意味着什么，这又是一件多么悲伤的事情，然而……

芙洛特还是没有忍住的“噗嗤”笑了出来，然后整个人都窝在斯内普怀里笑到发抖。

梅林啊！斯内普竟然炸坩埚了！

看着怀中已经笑到不能自已的芙洛特，斯内普能确定怀中的人没被飞来的魔药溅到。他黑着脸抽出魔杖收拾掉了桌上的残害，以及地面飞溅上的魔药痕迹，外加上他身上和头发上的，好在没有多少……

“你没烫着吧。”感受到斯内普动作的芙洛特这才想起来正经事，忙仰头确认着。

斯内普摇了摇头，脑子里却在思索着要不要给芙洛特来个一忘皆空。

他这边正羞耻的想着掩盖黑历史的主意，芙洛特这边确认斯内普没事后，又接着笑了起来，完全没注意到她现在仍在被她嘲笑的那个人怀里。

芙洛特边笑边抬起手将斯内普脸上蹭到的魔药痕迹擦掉，语调里充斥着满满的得意：“原来魔药大师也会炸坩埚啊，这回可不赖我，我什么也没……唔……”

芙洛特的话还没说完，嘴就被某人给堵住了……

一瞬间，芙洛特感觉自己整个人都没有意识了，唯独能感受到的就是嘴边的温度和两个同频率的心跳声。

这个吻似乎很克制，没有攻城略地的目的，也没有更深一步的动作，只是一种轻柔的触碰，但也足以击起芙洛特心里的一道道波澜。

然而还没等芙洛特彻底从呆滞的状态反应过来的时候，那股芙洛特喜欢的魔药香气便从芙洛特的鼻尖离开了。

现在这……这是什么情况？她是不是该做点什么？可是该做什么啊！

芙洛特抬起眼正好对上斯内普的眸子，平日里那不愿意装下任何东西的黑眸，此时却清晰的映着她的倒影。

刚刚漏了两拍的心跳声此时又加起速来，芙洛特想要抬起手轻抚过斯内普的眉眼，但还没触摸到，手就被斯内普抓住，紧紧的握在掌心里，而那放在芙洛特腰上的手，也是轻轻的往身前一带，二人再一次贴合在了一起。

斯内普低下头再一次吻住了芙洛特，相比刚刚那个极为克制的吻，此时的这个吻几乎可以算作一份失控，他吮吸着贴合在唇上的这片温暖，并轻而易举的划入从未设防的口中，没有章法的肆无忌惮的摄取着属于芙洛特的味道。

他们的身体贴的很近，脸也靠的很近，甚至连气息都已经渐渐地融合在了一起。

芙洛特整个人都依在斯内普的怀里，而被斯内普握在掌心的那只手却挣脱了掌控，取而代之的则是搂住了斯内普的脖颈，将彼此的距离拉的近到不能再近。

两人的呼吸渐渐炙热，没有人再愿意去说些多余的东西，而是情不自禁的感受着彼此身体的轻颤和舌尖上的缠绵。

不知不觉中，斯内普拥着芙洛特渐渐退至他们刚刚所逃离的魔药桌。伴随着唇上片刻的抽离，斯内普将芙洛特拥至桌上，让她的唇与自己持平，然后再一次发出向刚刚那般索要一样的热烈的吻。

没有任务的束缚，没有战火的烦扰，没有生与死的顾虑，有的只不过是彼此积压已久终于说出口的情意。

芙洛特的脸上渐渐泛起红潮，微微颤抖的睫毛也被眼里的水雾打湿，她环住斯内普脖颈的手从未松懈过，连垂荡在桌边的双腿也逐步的缠上了斯内普的腰。她害怕，心里很害怕，怕这个吻不过是一个不切实际的幻想，怕眼前这个人随时随地都可能与她永远隔开。芙洛特搂的紧紧的，环的紧紧的，好似只有这样才能证明眼前的这个人永远都是她的。

这个热吻开始逐渐走向失控，双方好像都不愿意到此步停歇，斯内普扶着芙洛特腰的手慢慢的向前划去，来到了芙洛特腰间的睡衣带处。

这睡衣带本就系的松松垮垮，好像随意拨动两下便可轻松的让这条睡衣向着他敞开怀抱，然而正当斯内普拉动蝴蝶结的一段时，他的手却猛然一顿，身体的动作也随之一滞。

芙洛特的情绪还全然沉浸在刚刚的那个吻中，所以当斯内普的动作滞住并抽离了那个吻的时候，芙洛特甚至感觉自己的灵魂也一起被带走了。

“怎么了？怎么停了。”曾经的芙洛特可能做梦也想不到自己会用这颤巍巍的小心翼翼的语气，去问一个男人这样的一句话。

斯内普的手扶回芙洛特的肩上，鼻息微喘，似乎在努力的平复着刚刚的激动，甚至刚刚充满情欲的眼眸在肉眼可见的变得深邃，芙洛特知道那是他再用大脑封闭术！

梅林！他竟然在这个时候用大脑封闭术！

如果斯内普这会儿再不说话，芙洛特可能真的就气死了：“我们不能这样，你身体还没养好，而且……”

“而且？”

“芙洛特，我跟你说过，我……我没准备在战争后活下去，所以我无法给你……”

“给我什么？承诺吗？”芙洛特的声音很小，仿佛是两个人在耳语，“我不知道我的死期，你不知道你的死期，我们甚至连战争将在什么时候开始都不知道，我们无法知道明天，无法知道未来，所以你觉得我还在乎你的承诺吗？西弗勒斯。”

芙洛特抬起手将斯内普捶在脸颊的头发撩到耳后，然后抚着他的脸颊说道：“我不在乎什么承诺，我只在乎现在，西弗勒斯。”

芙洛特的这句话让斯内普的目光闪了闪，但随即他又努力变的深邃起来，嘴也是犹豫再三的才张开：“但我……我也给不了你名分……”

这句犹犹豫豫的话倒是把刚刚还生气的芙洛特给都笑了，还是那种能笑出声的笑。

看着怀里的芙洛特又莫名其妙的笑起来，一向冷静沉着的蛇院院长竟然破天荒的感到慌张和羞恼起来。

芙洛特这边笑够了后，则是前移着身子贴向斯内普，嘴边对着斯内普的耳朵说道：“斯内普教授，不管怎么算，此时此刻也都只是咱俩的第一次约会，所以这个时候谈名分是不是有点早啊？换句话说，求婚求的也有点早呢。”

耳边吹着能让人陶醉的风，嘴里却吐着能让斯内普的脸瞬间沉下去的话，芙洛特还真是个矛盾有特别的人。

“况且，斯内普教授，若说名分的话，您不是早就给我按了个身份嘛，斯内普校长的情妇，别抵赖，所有食死徒可都承认的，哈。”

斯内普脸上刚刚因情欲而带来的红晕此时彻底消失不见，不知道为什么，看着斯内普的黑脸，芙洛特的那颗心反而更加心潮澎湃起来了。

随着斯内普刚要张口反驳，芙洛特也恰到好处的直接打断：“至于你还想拿我的身体举例，我好的很，作为我的私家医生你不会不知道的！”

斩钉截铁的定论不留任何反驳的余地，话语一锤定音后，芙洛特那环些斯内普腰的腿便是往自己这边一勾，双臂更是再次环住斯内普的脖颈，然后二话不说便是主动吻上了斯内普。

若不是有一个桌子为支点，芙洛特怕是得直接缠在斯内普的身上，然而再次陷入进热吻的两个人很明显的永远也注意不到他俩贴的有多近了。

有了刚刚的经验，芙洛特的舌头简直熟门熟路顺风顺水的撬进了斯内普的嘴里，找到了缠绵的另一半，可正当她以为斯内普会反抗些什么的时候，斯内普竟然是照单全收，果然是口是心非！

然而芙洛特的攻池掠地还没高兴几分时，一阵吃痛便唤醒了芙洛特的得意，原来她的舌尖此时被斯内普轻轻咬住，好似是在惩罚她刚刚说的话，吮吸着嘴唇的力度也渐渐加大，生生将芙洛特的进攻逼退回了自己的领地，直接反客为主。

芙洛特没在意斯内普这份霸道，而是仍然沉浸在这份亲昵当中。

斯内普的手再一次回到芙洛特的睡衣带上，只不过这回轻轻一抽，整件睡衣便被他拨弄的向他敞开了怀抱。

他的手略过睡衣抚上芙洛特的腰肢，然后慢慢的向上平移，随着斯内普的手每向上一步，芙洛特的大脑便堕下去一分。

芙洛特的唇离开了斯内普，表情写满了因不公平而带来的不爽，她松开环抱着斯内普脖颈的手，开始去不耐烦的去接斯内普领口的扣子，而斯内普的手却仍在芙洛特的腰肢上留恋。

看着自己已经被如此赤裸裸的展露在对方面前，而对方却仍衣冠楚楚，芙洛特的语气里也明显带着怨气了：“为什么明明是你先亲的我，最后却搞得像我主动的一样。”

“从现实来看，本身就是这样的。”

话音一落，斯内普便吻上芙洛特的脖颈，然后一路往下又从脖颈吻至了胸口，最后流连于嫣红的蓓蕾。

这一下刺激换来的便是芙洛特呜咽的一声和杂乱无章继续扯斯内普外袍的动作。

扣子终是被不耐烦的扯开，斯内普好像也极为配合芙洛特的拉拽，总算是将胸口漏了出来。

斯内普从上到下的吻如同一阵阵电流一般一直袭击着芙洛特的大脑，她现在浑身软的不成样子，整个人都几乎依着斯内普环着她的双臂。

“去床上！”这是芙洛特在用所剩无几的神智而说的话。

“抓紧了。”

芙洛特的双腿紧紧的环着斯内普的腰，手臂也紧紧的搂着斯内普的脖颈，两个人几乎是毫无缝隙的从桌上转移到床上。

过程中更是将芙洛特那件没什么用却又极其碍事的睡袍仍至了地上，而斯内普的衣服，也是把芙洛特放到床后他直起腰慢条斯理不慌不忙一件件脱掉的。

芙洛特哪怕在厚脸皮，这种时刻也总归是害羞的，尤其是像斯内普这种明显是在用折磨她的速度来脱衣服。她不满支起身咬着斯内普的唇，并将整个人拉向自己。

正当斯内普准备挥手将整个房间的灯熄灭的时候，打响指的手却被芙洛特拽住。

“别关灯了，我想能看着你。”

斯内普收起手支到芙洛特身体的两侧，然后俯下身吻过芙洛特的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，最后停留在嘴唇上，然后一个深刻到灵魂吻的镌刻在了他俩的心上。

他的手在她的身上肆意点起一串串电流，每移动到一个地方，每一次的抚摸，没一下的揉捏都能换来芙洛特情动的呜咽声。斯内普享受着芙洛特此时沾染着情欲的样子，没了平时的娇纵，更没有那副惹完事后一脸不知悔改的气人表情，有的只是在他指尖唇角轻颤又毫无防备的渴求模样。

芙洛特抬起手抚向斯内普的脸，这次的抚摸不是什么情人之间的爱抚，而是轻轻的推搡着斯内普的脸，想要让他扭过头去别再用这份审视的目光看着自己。

斯内普被芙洛特这份幼稚的举动逗笑了，他握住芙洛特推搡他脸的手，并且举过芙洛特头顶控制住，然后随着芙洛特的愿不再去欣赏芙洛特这副被情欲染红的姿态，取而代之的则是俯下身子继续在她的身上煽风点火。

他的手抚过芙洛特的大腿内侧，他的唇印在芙洛特的腹部，伴随着热血涌动，他的手最终覆盖在了三角裤下的敏感区域。

他又一次轻吻上芙洛特的唇，另一只手则轻轻松松的撤掉了那最后一块布料。他的手在里面摩擦，抚着最敏感的区域并在中间不停地打着圈。

芙洛特的嘴被斯内普的唇堵着，一声声想要发泄出来的喊叫声都被斯内普故意的堵在了嘴里，芙洛特只能颤抖的搂着斯内普的背部来防止自己彻底的坠入欢愉外，别无他法。她承受着斯内普的一下下撩拨和一次次爱意。

一切一切的征兆都在告诉着斯内普时机已经成熟，坚硬的东西渐渐抵在芙洛特的中心，那份带给彼此的炽热足以烧光两人的意志。

“西弗勒斯，你……在意我吗？”芙洛特没有问你爱我吗，因为她不需要，在意其实就足够了。

斯内普向往常那样将芙洛特脸颊的碎发拨开，然后俯下身对着芙洛特的耳朵轻声的说了一句她这辈子听的最动人最满足的话：“一直都在意你，现在是以后也是，甚至不仅仅是在意，我爱你，芙洛特。”

我爱你……芙洛特从未想过要得到这三个字，也从未相信过自己这辈子还能得到“爱”这个字，一瞬间原本带着雾气的眼睛彻底的湿润了起来，她张开嘴同样颤抖的说道：“我也爱你，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普俯身吻去芙洛特滑落于脸颊的泪珠，轻笑的说道：“刚刚可是有人说咱们俩是第一次约会，我不想我的约会对象在第一次便是感动到泪流满面。”

听着对方竟然在嘲笑自己掉眼泪，芙洛特狠狠的抹了两下脸，然后怒视着斯内普说道：“别废话了！我命令你赶紧……赶紧进来，我要你！”

斯内普在这个被压在身下还感施号命令的人的锁骨处啃咬出一个嫣红色的印记，而早已抵在中心做好准备的坚硬，随着印记烙下的那一刻也精准的挺了进去，然后尽他所能的深扎了进去。

扎进，抽出，一声声的呻吟像是控制不住一般从芙洛特的嘴中遛出，他的节奏层次不齐，但是每一个节点却都能被芙洛特的身体捕捉到，然后缓缓的迎合而上，仿佛两人的身体契合到融为一体。

为了能够更深入的进入，斯内普把芙洛特抱起扶在身上，而芙洛特仍是紧紧的拥着斯内普一步步的飞上云端，二人就这样合力的迎接着每一个高潮的节点。

“西弗勒斯，我……我刚刚……是不是破了你的……大脑封闭术，唔……就是那个吻。”

“是。”简短的回答，因为声音的主人此时正啃咬着怀中人的耳朵。

“那……我是不是唯一……一个破了你大脑……大脑封闭术的人。”

“我想是的。”

听见肯定的回答，坐在斯内普身上上下的芙洛特不禁发出一声轻笑。

“那……我要是现在对……对你施展摄魂取念，你说我会……嗯……成功吗？”

“一如往常那样，你的问题太多了，不过我想，我的大脑永远不会再对你设防了。”

芙洛特满意斯内普的这个答案，但仍旧娇嗔的拧了斯内普腰间的软肉：“那我……我现在摄魂……取念会看见什么？”

“你，全都是你……”

……

芙洛特软绵绵的趴在斯内普的胸上，怨念的想起来刚刚她对自己健康打的包票：啧，不该说自己好的不得了，简直累死了！

她拧了一下一脸餍足的斯内普，顺带没好气的支起头斜了一眼。

“西弗勒斯，你有没有觉得很奇怪？”

斯内普没理解芙洛特的脑回路跳到了何处：“什么奇怪？”

“就是咱俩……咱俩……你懂的，有没有觉得很奇怪？”

“没有。”

“啧，不奇怪才是最奇怪的地方呢。别人都说，跟朋友上床总会多多少少感到奇怪，你说咱们俩做了朋友这么多年了，为什么这么……呃……这么自然？”

“可能……咱俩作为十几年的朋友也没有想象中的那么要好吧……”

“有道理……”


End file.
